Every computing device connected to the Internet produces exposable data. The exposable data may be accessed by authorized network hosts (e.g., web servers providing access to a webpage) or unauthorized network hosts (e.g., hackers) through a network. In some scenarios, the exposed data can be used to reveal sensitive information relating to devices or the users operating the devices. For instance, when a laptop connects to a web server to gain access to a webpage, the web server can query the browser for certain information. However, an unauthorized network host could exploit a vulnerability in a network using that information. For example, the unauthorized network host can execute a data breach of a network using the obtained information. The near-constant usage of computing devices and the Internet increases the complexity of and privacy risks associated with exposable data.